pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglytuff
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=121 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation I |species=Balloon Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |body=12 |type=Normal |type2=Fairy |imheight=3'3" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=26.5 lbs. |metweight=12.0 kg |ability=Cute Charm Competitive |dw=Frisk |color=Pink |male=12.5 |evo= }} Wigglytuff ' (Japanese: 'プクリン Pukurin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Before Generation VI, it was pure -type. Biology Physiology Wigglytuff resembles a larger Jigglypuff. It is pink and oval-shaped with a white stomach and short, digitless limbs. Its eyes are the same as its pre-evolution. It has a tuft on its head and long, rabbit-like ears. Natural abilities Wigglytuff has the ability Cute Charm, along with the hidden ability Frisk. Cute Charm makes a Pokémon of the opposite gender become infatuated with Wigglytuff with a 30% chance if they hit Wigglytuff with a Physical move. Frisk allows Wigglytuff to check its opponent's held items. Its can inflate its soft body, just like its pre-evolution. Behavior Wigglytuff are very gentle creatures that detest fighting. Even when they clash with one another, they only compete by inhaling air to see whose size increases the most. It sheds its fine fur when the season changes. The fur is gathered and spun into a luxurious yarn. Evolution Wigglytuff is the evolved form of Jigglypuff by the use of a Moon Stone. Wigglytuff is the final form of Igglybuff. Game info Wigglytuff appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, as the leader of the guild. He becomes "the grand master of all things evil" for the guild graduation. Game locations |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Rocket Game Corner |yrarity = Unlimited |goldsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Jigglypuff |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Evolve Jigglypuff |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Jigglypuff |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Jigglypuff |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Jigglypuff |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Jigglypuff |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Route 14 |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Jigglypuff |xyrarity = None|omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Jigglypuff|orasrarity = None|sunmoon = Evolve Jigglypuff|smrarity = None|ultrasunultramoon = Evolve Jigglypuff|usumrarity = None|let'sgo,pikachu!let'sgo,eevee! = Evolve Jigglypuff|lgperarity = None}} Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation I-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime A Wigglytuff appeared in the episode Lights, Camera, Quack-tion as one of the stars for a movie. Another one appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie. Also, Nurse Joys in Kalos use it. In the episode The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!, there's a rookie nurse Wigglytuff, which is too clumsy, she protected Nurse Joy by using Protect. It saved her from a rampaging Salamence by using Heal Pulse on it. It always cries everytime she refers as a heroine or when they believe on her. * Harley's Wigglytuff * Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff Mystery Dungeon Guildmaster Wigglytuff is the head of the player's guild in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. He is known for his eccentric behavior and his strength in battle. Trivia * Wigglytuff, Jigglypuff, Igglybuff, Qwilfish, and Drifloon are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. * Its sprite in Pokémon Green shows its mouth above its white belly. * Wigglytuff's cry is similar to Poliwhirl's. * Its family line follows the same name pattern. Origin Wigglytuff is a balloon with rabbit-like features. Name origin Wigglytuff is derived from "wiggly" and "tuff", referring to its soft, stretchy body. Gallery 040Wigglytuff_OS_anime.png 040Wigglytuff_OS_anime_2.png 040Wigglytuff_AG_anime.png 040Wigglytuff_Dream.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Stadium.png 040Wigglytuff Pokémon HOME.png 040Wigglytuff_Pokemon_Conquest.png Wigglytuff-GO.png Wigglytuff GO Shiny.png WigglytuffSprite.png ShinyWigglypuffSprite.png uk:Віглітаф Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Stage 2 Pokémon